Organoclays have been widely utilized as rheology modifiers for paint and coatings, inks, greases, oil well drilling fluids to increase the viscosity of such system. Organoclays find also use as additives in plastics to improve a variety of properties such as barrier, mechanical, anti-static and flame retardant properties. Organoclay are typically prepared by the reaction of an organic cation, in particular a quaternary ammonium ion, with a clay in various methods known in the art. If the organic cation contains at least one alkyl group containing at least 8 to 22 carbon atoms, then such organoclays have the property of increasing viscosity in organic based systems. The viscosity increasing properties can be modified by changing the substituents of the quaternary ammonium ion. For example, reports describe that the viscosity efficiency of organoclays was increased by substituting an alkyl group of the quaternary ammonium ion with a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a polyoxyethylene group and ester groups. However, the previously described organoclay compositions do not address the problems associated with viscosity increase of paint and coatings, inks, greases, oil well drilling fluids with decreasing temperature.